


sheer, catlike comfort

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Ficlet, Fluff, Hybrids, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I refuse to read it again, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Random & Short, i didn't proofread this, minho likes climbing through seungmin's window for fun, self-indulgent at it's finest lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "You can't just keep climbing through the window you know.""I can and I will."✿or; a 2min hybrid au no one asked for
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	sheer, catlike comfort

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas/ happy holidays everyone!!! ♥️✨
> 
> so uhm, yep. another impulsive ficlet from me djdbd I blame a tumblr post about sleepy cats this time hhhh (also I've been wanting to write a hybrid au for a while now and yay! I made one! sort of... djdhh)

Seungmin had just closed his third book when he hears the familiar rhythmic tapping on his window filling in his quiet bedroom. The noise makes his dog ears twitch on the top of his head.

He sighs and gets up from his desk, padding towards the window to pull the curtains aside, and then squinting his eyes at the boy who's casually perching by the railings.

It was dark. The only source of light being one lamp by his desk. And eventhough his night vision is useless with his human form, Seungmin could still clearly make out the lazy smirk displayed on Minho's face through the glass.

Seungmin sends him a withering glare before fumbling with the latch to open the window, letting his ~~unwanted~~ guest come inside, then shivering from the gust of wind that rushed in.

"You can't just keep climbing through the window you know." he huffs, turning his back and closing the window. Minho playfully tugs his tail from behind, making him growl and swat his hands away.

"I can and I will." he responds firmly, but a yawn made his voice waver a bit.

Seungmin turns towards him with furrowed brows, ready to argue, but falters as something soft hits his nose. The sweet and pleasant scent immediately eases his tense shoulders.

_A rose, of course. A peace offering for a troubled heart._

It's annoying how Minho knows him too well.

Seungmin sighs in exasperation. "Hyung it's the third floor, for fuck's sake. The stairs, the elevator, and the doors are there for a reason."

They say cats have nine lives, but Seungmin absolutely doesn't want to know how much of that statement is false.

Minho hums nonchalantly and heads towards Seungmin's bed as if he heard nothing, his tail gracefully swaying behind him. He stops by the edge of the bed and heaves a huge sigh before collapsing into the mattress.

"I love your bed. It's always warm. Like, sunlight. In my favorite spot. It's my second favorite spot." Minho mumbles sleepily. Half of his face was pressed into the pillow, muffling his voice.

Seungmin's expression softens completely. His ears drooping fondly as a gentle smile makes it's way to his face. 

It's quite late, and of course Minho knew exactly that Seungmin was just about to go to bed.

He draws the curtains back, then stops by his desk to turn the lamp off but decides against it, turning to his bed and plops down next to Minho.

Minho grunts when the mattress bounces a bit. The warm light of the lamp was enough to light up his skin, his lashes casting shadows on his cheeks and he looks so, _so_ pretty and peaceful like this. Especially this close. Seungmin feels like melting.

"Hyung." Seungmin calls out softly.

Minho hums, his cat ears twitching, but stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He scoots closer to the younger. His hand reaches out for Seungmin's, entwining their fingers and squeezes it, hugging it close to his chest. 

In a few hours Seungmin's pretty sure he's going to have a dead limb if they slept with that position. But how can he draw his arm back when Minho is falling asleep while gently purring against his heart? Sacrifices must be made, and a dead limb is nothing when he gets to see and hold Minho like this.

**Author's Note:**

> did I make this ficlet on the sole purpose of sharing my [cc link](https://curiouscat.qa/yangandfree)? no, not at first, but my intention certainly have changed djfbdnd


End file.
